Numb
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: The sequel to THE REASON. Heero and Duo go to a bar... Relena bashing! 1x2


**Pairings** - 1x2, 2x1

**Disclaimer** - I already told you! I don't own Gundam Wing! But I want Duo! (that sounds so wrong�) Numb is a song. By Linkin Park. And I don't know what the other one's called. I just know it's by Nickelback. So don't sue me.

**A/N** - This is the sequel to "The Reason". I advise you read that first so you'll actually get the point. This story will switch POVs between Heero and Duo. OOCness. I am thinking about adding two more fics to this series! Luv ya'll! This has also been DRASTICALLY ALTERED, as when I reread it I near died at how horrible it was.

-Numb-

I have no clue why, but I never told Heero about how I knew he had been singing to me. But a few weeks after that� amazing experience I had decided my dear Heero needed some excitement in his life, God knows how he survived with just that laptop. Heero didn't really agree, but after seven days of constant begging he had given in to my commands. Everything was set up. Trowa and Quatre, and Sally and Wufei were going on a double date to the movies. Heero and I were going to a Japanese restaurant.

With a hibachi grill.

That had karaoke on Friday and Saturday nights.

And we were going on a Friday.

At 9:00.

PM.

I was intending on making Heero sing. I mean, that gorgeous voice just HAD to be heard by the oriental people in the Japanese bar. There were definitely going to be girls, but like I said, this was ALL about adding some "excitement" to Heero's life. Too bad we were going by my idea of excitement.

XX-XX

I had just figured out I was in love with Duo Maxwell. And it kind of sucked. Not only did I lack the moral power to deny him any wish, he always gave me that ADORABLE smile when I finally agreed. The one that made me want to kiss him senseless. And that was NOT acceptable behavior for a soldier. Well, ex-soldier. But that isn't the worst part.

He was my roommate.

In other words I SLEPT in the same room as the person who I often had� dreams� about. And a lot of times, those "dreams" made me blush. I'm not going to elaborate. And we had a bathroom in our room. And it had a shower. Duo took a shower every morning at exactly 6:55 AM, on the dot. Don't ask. And after his shower, at 7:10, he'd come out and sit on his bed to braid his hair. With a towel on and that silken hair draped all around him in a beautiful, fey way. And that's it. And those wet locks would drip all over him; glistening and shimmering like thousands of tiny shards of glass... Let's get away from the subject of Duo's morning showers. I might drool.

Anyway I was in it deep this time. He was making me go to a Japanese restaurant. With a hibachi grill. (that meant large flames, Duo appeared to love watching things burn. Pyro) That had karaoke on Friday and Saturday nights. And we were going on a Friday. At 9:00. PM. And he wanted me to sing. Ever since the whole episode where he caught me singing in Wing (which had been very embarassing, I think I would've died if he figured out it was him I was singing about), he had been very� touchy-feely. Not that I minded. In fact, it was quite enjoyable. It was just he always was hugging me, or a hand "accidentally" brushed mine. He cuddled a lot too. Like when Wufei invited Sally over and we'd watch old movies snuggled with our significant others? I never used to have someone to... 'snuggle' with, and now Duo practically sat in my lap! Yes, Duo is a touchy-feely person but he had been even more touchy-feely than usual. If that makes any sense.

And so, with the constant cuddling, order to sing karaoke, and Duo sopping wet in a towel, my life was going downhill. Really bedly. Oops, did I say that? Badly.

XX-XX

Finally! The day a bunch of Japanese people and people who like Japanese food got to hear my Heero sing! But, there was bad news too. That STUPID Relena had forced herself into the deal. No, little old Duo just couldn't have ONE night with the love of his life� Oops, did I just say that? She just HAD to barge in! And ruin the perfect night with my significant other. Just ignore me. Please. Save my dignity. Anyways she calls up Heero the day of our big :snickers: adventure. She said "Heero, can you come to a big fancy restaurant with me tonight so I can moan to you about Duo and you can tell me how much you love me?" And that is a direct quote. So my little Heero says "I'm sorry. Duo and I are going to a restaurant tonight and singing karaoke." That was not a direct quote. So little Miss Whine-A lot goes and says "Heero, you always spend time with that little slut and you never spend time with me!" Heero got pissed at that. I guess he doesn't like the implication that he hangs out with sluts. He says forget it sister, and so she whines and carries on until little Miss Relena was part of our dinner party.

At a **Japanese** hibachi grill.

And there WAS going to be sake. Heh heh heh. Too bad little Miss Perfect couldn't have strong alcohol. I was going to get my Heero SOOOO drunk. And little Relena couldn't do a THING about it! Life was good. Well, as good as it could get with our little tag-along.

XX-XX

I hated Relena Darlian, or Peacecraft, or whatever name she uses now. She just HAD to come with Duo and I on our, as he was calling it, "adventure", didn't she? And if she hears me sing, she'll do the swoony thing and say she loves me. God, I hate it when she does that! The thing that pissed me off about Relena's phone call? She called Duo, my Duo, a slut! **UNACCEPTABLE!** If I recall correctly, I amazed Duo with my grasp of the English language. His fabulous violet eyes had gotten REALLY wide, and he had muttered something about Trowa and Quatre owing him $15.00 each. Then he grinned, shook my hand, said (quite proudly I might add) "Our little Hee-chan's growing up!", and ran out of the room.

My fingers were still tingling when Relena picked us up.

XX-XX

When we finally got to the "restaurant", I'll admit it, I snickered rather evilly. Five of six heads turned my way. I really love my Heero; he just looked worried, while Relena and her three bodyguards were obviously terrified. The limousine driver was anticipating a turn, and therefore couldn't take his eyes off the road. He just cringed. I love doing that. So I sat there snickering until we got to the front of the bar, which is when Heero covered my mouth and lugged me out of the car.

"Duo? Are you okay?" he asked. I snickered again; just thinking of Heero and Relena in THIS SPECIFIC "restaurant" had me laughing. I was muffling it.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling "innocently". Heero gave me a perplexed look.

"How much sugar have you had, including caffinated soft drinks? And alcohol."

"Five chocolate donuts, two double chocolate poptarts, a box of chocolate covered strawberries, five cans of Mountain Dew�, three cans of coke with EXTRA vanilla vodka, and one large lollipop. For breakfast." I smiled sweetly, and Heero grabbed my shoulders.

"Duo! You can't do that! You know what excessive sugars do to you!" I giggled, no, snickered (the God of Death does NOT giggle), and grinned wider as the color drained from Heero's face. Poor boy.

"Yup!"

XX-XX

I was in deep shit. Not only had Duo had too much sugar, he had had too much ALCOHOL. And he was planning on getting more. Thank God he had a high tolerance. I grabbed Duo's hand and led him toward the restaurant; Relena could follow us if she wanted. Without some sort of guidance, Duo might've hurt himself. Well, that's what I'd like to think.

"HEEEEEEEEEEERO! Wait for me! Matte onigiri!" I spun around and glared at her. How DARE she speak in such a sacred language as Japanese? (a/n- lets pretend the whole series isn't in japanese� please?) And to me! Did she even know what she was saying? I think she meant onegai�

"What? You don't mind when your DUO speaks to you like this!" She said haughtily. Duo gave me that ridiculous little laugh again. At least he was getting a kick out of this. I ignored Relena and headed into the� Dear Lord.

"Duo." I growled. "I thought this was a RESTAURANT."

"The place I described to you earlier was! Did I forget to tell you? There has been a slight change of plans! This is my favorite club!" Dear Lord, have mercy. This wasn't a nice, Japanese hibachi grill it was an Americanized CLUB. Then I heard a shrill scream, and I believe if nothing else, THAT brought Duo to his senses!

XX-XX

I heard this high-pitched scream, and all of a sudden I decided to switch into night and shining armor mode, or whatever that mode is that makes me actually CARE when I hear a girl scream. I looked frantically for the "damsel in distress", finding� RELENA. I needed more vodka.

"DUO MAXWELL! HOW COULD YOU TAKE -MY- HEERO TO THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!" I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't mind, do you Hee-chan?" I added the affectionate "chan" to see Relena's reaction. She twitched. Heero shook his head in response to my question. This time I pulled him into the club.

"Hey, Maxwell!"

"We haven't seen you here in a long time, Duo!"

"About damn time you got your ass back here!"

"Who's your friend, Duo?"

"Are you gonna sing today, Duo?"

People were calling from all directions, and I grinned. It was good to be back. I walked through the mob of dancing people and up to the bar, lugging Heero with me. The bartender, Jack, grinned at me.

"'Sup, Duo?"

"Nuthin' much. Can I have two sakes and a� water?"

"Sure thing Duo! Glad you're back!" I grinned at Heero, the classic Shinigami grin. He raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"Hey buddy, looks like they're looking for someone to sing." I smirked and yelled, "We got one over here!" Heero glared at me, and Relena giggled and whispered in his ear,

"Sing one for me Hee-koi."

Why did she call him a carp? A malicious smirk appeared on Heero's face as he walked up to the stand, turning and nodding in Relena's direction. Shinigami was scared.

XX-XX

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Relena." I stated as I stood up on the platform. I nodded at Duo, seeing the slightly disappointed look on his face. Then I began to sing.

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface _

_Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you! _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired, so much more aware _

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you! _

_Can't you see that you're smothering me _

_Holding to tight, be afraid to lose control _

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be _

_Is falling apart, right in front of you _

_And every step that I take is another mistake to you! _

_And every second I waste is more than I can take! _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired, so much more aware _

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you! _

_And I know, I may end up failing too! _

_And I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you! _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired, so much more aware _

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you! _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be."_

XX-XX

I stared. I never knew he had it in him. Though slightly nasal, his voice had this� quality to it that I couldn't help but love. Still practically gaping in awe at Heero's talent, I nearly missed the DJs next request.

"And now we'd like a song from our favorite, DUO MAXWELL!" Everyone cheered (except Relena) and I felt my face heat up. I rolled my eyes, and taking a deep breath and walked up toward the platform. I should've been expecting it. God has never appeared to have shown much affection for the one Duo Maxwell. But I still managed to find it in me to smile at the audience.

"I'd like to dedicate my song to a very special guest I brought in today. And I want to thank him for always being there for me." I rolled my eyes at my amazingly sappy introduction, and prayed to any deity that was willing to listen. Then I began to sing.

_"Since the moment I spotted you _

_Like runnin' around with little wings on my shoes _

_My stomach's filled with butterflies, and it's alright _

_Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud _

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down _

_If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied _

_Every time I try to talk to you _

_I get tongue-tied _

_Everything I say to you _

_Comes out wrong, and never comes out right _

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together _

_Take the world and be together forever _

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again _

_And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other _

_Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven _

_'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in _

_When's this fever gonna break? _

_I think I've handled more than any man can take _

_I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around, and it's alright _

_Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud _

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down _

_If I said I didn't like it you'd know I lied _

_Every time I try to talk to you _

_I get tongue-tied _

_Everything I say to you _

_Comes out wrong, and never comes out right _

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together _

_Take the world and be together forever _

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again _

_And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other _

_Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven _

_'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in _

_And I slowly begin to realize this is never gonna end _

_And right about the same time you walk by and I say _

_Oh here we go again� oh _

_Every time I try to talk to you _

_I get tongue-tied _

_Everything I say to you _

_Comes out wrong, and never comes out right _

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together _

_Take the world and be together forever _

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again _

_And I'll say why don't you and I hold each other _

_Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven _

_'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in"_

I sighed and gave Heero's general direction a nervous grin as I walked down. But before I could manage to find him in the crowd before me, Relena walked up and decked me!

"You slutty little fag!" She shrieked. Her fist didn't have much force but it shocked me, and knocked me over. I looked at the girl in shock, biting my lip and barely keeping myself from standing up and knocking her into the middle of next week. _Remember Duo, you must not hit girls. You must not hit the Vice Foreign Minister. You must not-_ Sooner than I could say a word though, Heero was there. He walked straight past Relena, totally ignoring her annoying little voice. Reaching down he grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and kissed me� In front of everyone! I kind of� melted at that point. Not to say I didn't respond, because I did. With absolutely no shame. When we finally remembered where we were, Heero gave me a tentative smile, and almost every living soul in the bar began cheering. Homophobes didn't normally come to this club, and aside from about three or four men who were looking at Heero and I like we were lepers, most of the guys were clapping me on the back and saying things like "Congratulations, Maxwell!" and "Finally!" Not three feet away from Heero and I, Relena was sobbing quite dramatically. Yet did I care? Heh heh heh. No. Because I was where I'd always wanted to be, but never dreamed it was possible for a street-rat to be. For Shinigami to be.

I was in Heaven.

-Owari


End file.
